


Motherhood

by aka_noodle



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Other, Sorry Not Sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-14
Updated: 2017-11-14
Packaged: 2019-02-02 09:18:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12723807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aka_noodle/pseuds/aka_noodle
Summary: A few years after the barricade life has changed a lot for Musichetta. Specifically she now has two daughters.





	Motherhood

**Author's Note:**

> A short canon era Les Mis drabble dedicated to enjolra-s who pointed out there’s not enough JBM angst in this fandom (what’d you mean “that’s not what he meant”?)

Musichetta stood near the window, watching the children play as she cleaned tables. A few of her colleagues had children of their own and it was easier to let them play outside as they worked than find somewhere else for them to go during the day. There were half a dozen children in the yard today, playing chase and laughing with the kind of joy that could only be experienced with the innocence of childhood. She kept her eyes on two in particular, twin girls with tightly coiled dark curls which bounced as they ran, her own daughters.

She had told her new employed that her husband had died, leaving her to care for their daughters alone. It was a lie of course, neither Joly nor Lesgles had married her, the second part was true; they had died, though neither of them knew about the twins. She didn’t even know until August. At first she had thought her sickness was a form of grief. When she realised the truth she had shut herself in her room and cried for days.

The girls knew nothing of their father, fathers? Some day she would tell them, but for now Musichetta didn’t want them to know that bad things happened to good people or to see the injustice that had driven the men she loved to die in an attempt to correct.

It was with a sad smile she watched her daughters chase each other. She looked down at the table she was cleaning but startled and looked up a moment later at the sound of cries from the yard. One of the twins had fallen and was wailing, Musichetta put the cleaning cloth down and ran to the door. She ran up to her girls and pulled the one who had fallen into her arms.

“Mama! Mama!” The other girl grabbed at her arm, trying to steal some attention away from her sister.

Musichetta sighed and cupped her cheek before turning back to the girl in her arms. “Where are you hurt baby?”

The girl sniffled and pointed to her knee. Musichetta pulled her up to kiss it and rubbed her leg before turning back to her sister. “What happened?”

“She tripped over that rock.” Her daughter said, pointing to the rock in question.

“You girls need to be more careful, you’re always tripping and bumping into things.” The girl in her arms nodded while her twin sister pouted. “Go play but watched where you’re going this time.” She put the girl down and got back to work.

Raising the girls alone was difficult, she didn’t know what to do half the time and sometimes she couldn’t help feeling resentment towards Joly and Lesgles for leaving her to do it alone. She shook her head and pushed that feeling away. It wasn’t their fault she was left to do this alone. If they had known- well she didn’t know. Maybe it would have made a difference, or maybe it would have just made them more determined to fight for a better world for their children.

Musichetta got back to work. Blinking away the tears that burned in her eyes and watched her daughters play.


End file.
